1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brackets, holders, and mounting structures for various articles, and more specifically to an open holder for a fire extinguisher or the like. The holder includes a solid base with an open upper retainer, allowing the extinguisher to be quickly and easily removed from the holder without need to manipulate or remove any other clamps or other attachments which would otherwise positively hold the extinguisher in place.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for emergency equipment in the home has been acknowledged for some time, with it being recognized that most accidents occur in and around the home. Many insurance companies have recognized this problem, and accordingly have offered reductions in premiums for households having certain safety equipment (e. g., smoke detectors and fire extinguishers) available and operational in the home.
While smoke detectors are typically permanently mounted to some ceiling structure somewhere in the home, little, if anything, has ever been done to provide a secure, yet easily accessible, mounting or storage means for a hand held fire extinguisher in the home. Most homeowners have merely placed their extinguishers on a countertop or some other easily accessible area. This is generally not particularly suitable, as (1) the extinguisher takes up counter space, and (2) it is generally not particularly well located, generally being placed near the back of the countertop adjacent the wall.
Fire extinguisher holders developed in the past have universally included some means of positively securing the extinguisher within the holder or bracket, requiring a user of the extinguisher to manipulate the clamp or other retainer before being able to remove the extinguisher for use. This is because most such devices were never intended for use in the home, but rather were developed for use in motor vehicles, boats, aircraft, etc., where the positive attachment of an otherwise loose article such as a fire extinguisher is important. As time is generally critical when a fire extinguisher is required, the extra time required to unfasten clamps, straps, or other securing devices from the extinguisher before being able to remove it from its holder, can make a difference as to whether the emergency is successfully met or not. This is particularly true in the case of a younger person, who may have difficulty in understanding how the fire extinguisher retaining means of such a holder is operated. Moreover, such prior art fire extinguisher brackets and mounts have generally had a rather utilitarian appearance, and have not really been suitable for use in the home, as they are not generally compatible with the interior decor of the home.
Accordingly, a need is apparent for a fire extinguisher holder for use in the interior of the home, or other similar area, for holding and securing a fire extinguisher on a wall or other suitable structure where it remains clear of counterspace or other horizontal surfaces. The present holder provides secure retention of a fire extinguisher held therein, but also provides immediate access to the extinguisher without need to remove clamps, straps, or other positive attachment means for the extinguisher prior to use. The present holder responds to this problem, while simultaneously providing an attractive device suitable for display in the home environment.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,232 issued on Mar. 31, 1942 to Peter A. Anderson, titled "Gas Installation Housing," describes a bracket and hinged cover for securing a gas cylinder to another structure. The cover serves to cover any valves, regulators, etc. extending from the top of the cylinder, and is locked in place to preclude access to the cylinder. Accordingly, the cylinder cannot be removed from the housing and structure to which the housing is attached, without the appropriate key. This arrangement is totally unsuitable for a fire extinguisher, where immediate access is essential. Moreover, Anderson does not disclose any underlying support structure, other than the existing shelf. The present holder does not make use of any existing horizontal surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,950 issued on Nov. 25, 1975 to Victor E. Sentinella, titled "Extinguisher Mountings," describes several embodiments of over center lever latching mechanisms for securing a fire extinguisher in a holder or bracket therefor. One embodiment of the holder is an open, generally rectangular frame providing access to the extinguisher from only one side even when the over center latch bar has been released. Other embodiments are more open, but nevertheless preclude removal of an extinguisher from the sides of the holders due to at least partially surrounding components communicating with the over center latch mechanisms. In contrast, the present fire extinguisher holder is devoid of all moving, clamping, and latching components and the like, enabling an extinguisher held therein to be lifted directly from the present holder without need to manipulate any other components first.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,761 issued on May 17, 1977 to John Molis, titled "Adjustable Bracket To Stabilize Upright Compressed Gas Containers Against Displacement On Mobile Vehicles And ShipBoard Installations And Maintenance Shops," describes a continuously encircling clamp which is removably attachable to an existing wall bracket (angle iron or the like) . The clamp positively attaches about the cylinder by means of a threaded bolt, which clamps a pair of opposed shoes to opposite sides of the cylinder. Molis relies upon the existing underlying structure to support the cylinder. The Molis clamp is not adapted for providing ready access to a fire extinguisher, but rather for securely holding gas cylinders and the like in a vehicle for transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,123 issued on Nov. 13, 1984 to Romain Corbeil et al., titled "Support Device For A Fire Extinguisher," describes a hook with a tab which is spring loaded to close the mouth of the hook to preclude rehanging the extinguisher after it has been removed. The tab must be moved to open the hook again, using a special key. The Corbeil et al. hook provides ready access to an extinguisher, but the extinguisher requires a hanging ring for support by the hook, as the hook does not provide any underlying support of the extinguisher. Most extinguishers are provided with a pull ring attached to a safety pin through the actuating handle, but it is not desirable to hang an extinguisher from this pin, as it may pull out and allow the extinguisher to fall and discharge. The present holder provides an attractive device for securely holding and supporting a fire extinguisher from beneath, while still providing ready access.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,935 issued on Jun. 25, 1991 to Josh L. Hadachek, titled "Portable Upright Scuba Cylinder Retention Rack," describes a rack having a bottom and a top portion secured together by a telescoping tube. The two portions are wedged between the upper rail and floor of a pickup truck or the like by the compressive force of a spring within the tube. A bungee cord or the like wraps around the two tanks carried by the device, to secure them therein. In contrast, the present holder provides a permanent, rigid retaining structure about a single cylinder, and allows the cylinder to be lifted therefrom without need for removal of other components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,595 issued on Mar. 23, 1993 to Henry Nakagawa, titled "Fire Extinguisher Mounting Apparatus," describes an enclosed, transparent plastic box for completely enclosing a fire extinguisher therein. The box has a front opening panel thereon, permanently secured to the remaining structure by hinges at the bottom and temporarily secured at the top by a pair of frangible pins. The pins must be replaced each time the box is opened. The present fire extinguisher holder does not enclose a fire extinguisher therein, but rather supports the extinguisher below its base and about its circumference. The present extinguisher holder has no moving components, and needs no reassembly or replacement of parts after a fire extinguisher is removed therefrom and replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,508 issued on Jun. 13, 1995 to Steven R. Isenga et al., titled "Foldable Support For Beverage Container," describes a device having an upwardly folding bottom support and laterally adjustable arms for removably holding a beverage cup or the like therein. The Isenga et al. support is formed of relatively thin and flexible materials, and is not suitable for supporting a much larger and heavier article, such as a fire extinguisher, even if scaled up in size. The present fire extinguisher holder is a rigid structure and does not contain any moving parts, thus providing a much more solid and sturdy means of holding a fire extinguisher. The surrounding support of the present extinguisher holder completely encircles the extinguisher, unlike the open arms of the Isenga et al. device.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. D-252,121 issued on Jun. 19, 1979 to James E. Rutherford, titled "Fire Extinguisher Wall Mounted Cabinet," illustrates a design for a generally rectangular box structure having one open side providing access to a fire extinguisher contained therein. The open side has a strap which is extended thereacross to hold the extinguisher securely within the box. Again, the present fire extinguisher holder is devoid of such clamps, straps, and other positive attachment components, thus allowing a fire extinguisher held therein to be removed for use quickly and easily. Moreover, the depth of the Rutherford design would require that the adjacent wall be cut out so the box could be installed with its forward flange flush with the surface of the wall. The present holder utilizes a flat panel for securing to a wall surface.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.